


The Mark of Lucifer

by Pink_Tinted_Monocle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Tinted_Monocle/pseuds/Pink_Tinted_Monocle
Summary: “So, we’ve established that the chainsaw is no good.  And we can also cross off silver bullets, severing limbs with a poisoned blade, being burnt alive and consuming holy water.  Anything I’ve missed?”





	The Mark of Lucifer

“So, we’ve established that the chainsaw is no good.  And we can also cross off silver bullets, severing limbs with a poisoned blade, being burnt alive and consuming holy water.  Anything I’ve missed?”

Pierce winced and shifted slightly on the couch, teeth gritted. “Stake through the heart.”

“Aha!  Knew there was one I forgot”.  Lucifer tapped his clipboard with a pen and neatly wrote _Wooden Stake / Heart_ at the bottom of the list.

“You do realise that I’m not a vampire or a werewolf, don’t you?” asked Pierce, as he attempted to pull his trousers back on.

“Well, it never hurts to try.  Dad works in mysterious ways, after all.”  Lucifer put down his clipboard and watched as Pierce struggled with his belt.  “Do you need some assistance?  I’m quite good at dressing people; well, more _undressing,_ but I assume I’d be equally adept at the reverse.”

Pierce grimaced and rose unsteadily to his feet.  “I’m fine”, he growled, and reached for his shirt.  But as he did his left leg gave way and he pitched forward and landed painfully on the floor.  “ _Ow.”_

Lucifer padded over and picked him up, one arm looped around the Lieutenant’s waist as he began to guide him towards the bedroom.  “Perhaps lie down for just a minute, hmm?”  Pierce made a faint noise of protestation, but still let Lucifer ease him gently onto the mattress.  “And try not to bleed on the sheets; blood is nigh on impossible to get out of Egyptian cotton.”

“I’m _fine_ ”, repeated Pierce. 

“Of course you are”, Lucifer replied as he sat on the edge of the bed to carefully remove his own shoes (Gucci, black leather), before he stretched out next to the Lieutenant.  “Although from my experience people who are ‘fine’ can generally stand up and put their clothes on without collapsing to the floor in agony.”

“Well, perhaps we overdid it a little.”  Pierce conceded.  “Six times in one night is a lot.”

“That’s what she said”, Lucifer replied automatically, and ignored the scowl Pierce shot his way.  “But maybe you’re right.”  He eyes wandered down Pierce’s chest and he watched as a nasty cut slowly repaired itself, before his gaze shifted to the other man’s arm.  Lucifer frowned.  “Your tattoo”, he said, as he ran a finger lightly down the newly re-grown limb.  “It came back.”

“And the mark”, said Pierce, “always does.  Everything always grows back exactly as it was.”

They lay in silence, Lucifer lazily tracing the contours of Pierce’s muscles.  After a few minutes, Pierce turned his head and looked him straight in the eye.

“That was how I found out I was immortal.  The first time I saw the mark that He had branded me with, I took a knife and cut it out.  But it just grew back.  So then I chopped off my whole arm, and when that grew back as well I slit my throat.  Woke up in a pool of my own blood, and that damned red circle was still there.”

“Is that why you covered it with a tattoo?  To try and hide it?”

Pierce shrugged.  “In part; it does also help with the disguise.  This actually isn’t the first tattoo I’ve had there, but the others faded over time.  They are only really designed to last a normal human lifespan, after all.”

Lucifer shifted closer and lifted a hand to lightly cup Pierce’s jaw.  “I’m sorry”, he said.  “I’m sorry that my Father is a sick, unforgiving bastard who continues to punish you for something you did two millennia ago, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to end this curse and find a way to let you rest in peace.”  His thumb brushed Pierce’s cheek, and the Lieutenant’s head tipped a little closer to his own.

“Thank you, Lucifer.”

“Anything I can do to serve you, Cain.”

They stayed like that for a moment, simply looking at each other, before Lucifer closed the gap between them and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.  After a minute, Pierce pulled away.  “This is a bad idea.”

“Yes, well, lucky for you my entire existence is based on bad ideas”, replied Lucifer, and before Pierce could stop him he had climbed on top of the Lieutenant and sat in his lap, legs straddling his sides.  “And I don’t intend to stop now.”  Pierce just stared at him for a second, his expression unreadable, and Lucifer was fully prepared to be thrown to the floor when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his back and pulled him down.

They kissed for a while, and when it became more heated Lucifer broke away and began to trail kisses down Pierce’s body.  When he reached Pierce’s waist he paused to undo his belt and tug down his trousers, took a moment to enjoy the sight of Pierce’s cock straining against the confides of his underwear, then latched his mouth onto a patch of soft flesh just above Pierce’s hip and began to suck.

“What are you doing?” Pierce asked, and his breath hitched as Lucifer’s tongue ran along his skin.

Lucifer looked wickedly up at the Lieutenant through dark eyelashes, and his mouth cracked into a grin.  “I’m leaving a mark of my own.”

 


End file.
